io sono bella
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: kei tidak merasa cantik malam ini — fem!tsukishima


**io sono bella**

**haikyuu © furudate haruichi**. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini

* * *

><p>Hari itu, Kei menyesali kedatangannya ke pesta reuni SMA-nya.<p>

Tiada yang mencolok dari penampilannya, ia rasa. Hanya sepotong gaun putih bergaya putri Romawi kuno berbahan jatuh yang mencapai ujung tumitnya. Kakinya berbalut sepatu pesta berhias berlian imitasi. Rambut pirang keriting panjang miliknya ia sanggul longgar, dua helai membingkai rupa pucatnya kanan dan kiri. Ada juga bando perak berbentuk daun salem bertindak sebagai mahkota di kepala.

Baginya ia tak berdandan norak atau mewah. Kei membeli semua perlengkapan pesta itu dari toko ritel yang selalu menjajakan garmen massal dengan harga miring. Tak mungkin bila ia berbelanja di Lafayette dengan penghasilan kerja paruh waktu serta status mahasiswi, bukan?

Tapi malam ini, di luar keinginannya, dirinyalah _belle of the ball_.

Tak ada yang benar dari setiap ucap penuh puja-puji yang mereka katakan, Kei membatin. Mereka menyebutnya teramat cantik, bagaikan dewi bulan yang turun ke bumi, itu semua omong kosong. Bahkan ketika ia mendengarnya dari Hinata maupun Yamaguchi pun tetap ia ragukan maknanya. Padahal mereka orang paling jujur yang pernah ia kenal.

Dia tak merasa cantik malam ini.

Setelah semua kejadian itu, malam-malam penuh rasa derita dimana Akiteru merenggut semuanya milik Kei, yang telah mengutuk dirinya yang sempurna dan tak terjangkau, Kei bangkit dengan membawa racun yang terbenam di hati.

Kesempurnaan hanya membawa malapetaka untuk kakaknya (dan dirinya). Kesempurnaan lah yang menghancurkan relasi saudara yang dulu begitu lekat. Kesempurnaan, adalah hal yang tak dapat Kei mengerti, bagaimana bisa kata tabu itu dianugerahkan kepadanya.

Ketika musik mengalun dan semua teman-temannya menuju pusat ruangan, Kei memilih mematung di pinggir. Menolak halus semua ajakan dansa dari semua (mantan) teman prianya, Kei menyaksikan pusaran warna warni yang menjadi magnet pesta ini. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Sepatunya hanya berhak tiga sentimeter (Ia tak perlu membuat para gadis lain rendah diri bila disandingkan dengannya). Dansanya, menurut buku acara yang dikirim di kotak pos apartemennya, hanya berkisar lima belas menit.

Selang lima menit, kaki panjang itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, di luar mau si pirang (tentu saja gerakannya sesamar mungkin). Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam, ia menyanyikan lagu dansa dalam gumam. Kelihatannya menyenangkan, bisa terlibat dalam suasana euforia itu. Kei ingin, amat ingin.

Dan sebuah tangan kecoklatan yang besar menyelinap di pinggangnya, Kei terlalu lambat untuk menepis lagi menolak ajakan implisit itu. Ingin ia lempar hardik betapa tak sopannya dia yang merangkulnya tanpa izin. Sampai ia melihat sosok yang menggiringnya ke lantai dansa. Pada senyum lebar yang menyapanya dengan, apa, sesuatu yang (masih?) terasa jauh di hati Kei.

"Rambutmu. Seharusnya kamu kempeskan dengan gel."

Omelan (berbisik rasa kau-tahu-itu) dibalas cengiran jahil, "Sudah, kok. Tapi sayangnya tidak mempan."

Tangan kanan coklat itu menggenggam tangan putih Kei, jemari mereka bertautan. Yang kiri melingkar di torso Kei, bertumpu di punggung berhias kancing putih. Putih bertemu merah, tipikal Kuroo Tetsurou. Datang dengan jas merah dengan kemeja hitam serta celana senada. Rambut hitam yang tak pernah patuh pada gravitasi.

"Dandananmu …"

"Ssst, Kei. Diamlah. Resapi saja dansa ini."

Dansa ini, yang awalnya energik, kini memelan dalam melodi instrumental. Sang penyanyi menggumamkan nada-nada yang menghanyutkan, suasana pesta terasa amat syahdu. Banyak partisipannya memejamkan mata, menikmatinya. Kei, yang tegang bahunya sejak memasuki ruang dansa, merileks. Ia memejamkan mata.

Hal-hal yang memberatkan pikirannya terhapus seketika. Tubuhnya terasa ringan, ia terbang dalam ketenangan ini. Paradoks memang dengan anggapan umum mengenai pesta yang diasosiasikan dengan keramaian satu malam. Kei harus berterima kasih pada sang penyanyi.

"Enak, 'kan?" Tetsurou tiba-tiba bersuara. Kei mengangguk pelan.

"Aku senang kamu suka. Itu suaranya Kenma, ngomong-ngomong."

Langsung detik itu juga Kei layangkan kepala pada sosok rambut puding yang berdiri di tengah panggung. Mantan menara kontrol itu terlihat tak berada di tempat; kikuk sekali.

"Jadi, selama ini …"

Kei biarkan kalimatnya mengambang ke angkasa, membiarkan mereka larut dalam gelombang masa lalu yang pahit. Saat Kei gelisah dalam tidur, Tetsurou mengirimkan suara malaikat (yang ketahuan milik Kenma) itu dari pesan suara. Selalu begitu, sampai-sampai ketika beban batin Kei tak kuat lagi, Tetsurou mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama selama Kei menempuh perguruan tinggi di Tokyo. Lagu-lagu milik Kenma menjadi barang tak asing lagi; tak pernah absen meninabobokan Kei di pelukan Tetsurou.

"Kei."

"Ya?"

"Kamu cantik sekali malam ini, kamu tahu?"

"Apa—"

"Kei," potong Tetsurou. Suaranya setajam belati. Mata itu, yang menjadi tonggak tumpuan Kei di masa gelapnya, mengeras. Ia menolaknya. Tetsurou tak mengizinkan Kei mencela dirinya sendiri.

(Lucu sekali, mereka adalah master cela-mencela. Dan dia yang memegang predikat tertinggi melarang sang murid untuk melakukannya.)

"Kamu cantik. Sangat cantik. Dan kamu harus tahu itu."

Tetsurou, yang sebaliknya, senang menitikberatkan aspek tak sempurna Kei, mengutarakan kata itu. Seandainya saja ia berhadapan dengan Kei yang dulu, gadis itu akan tertawa di depan mukanya. Namun gadis ini telah menjadi serpihan dan Tetsurou menyaksikan dan memastikan keseluruhannya kembali menjadi utuh. Walau sang gadis pertama kalinya menolak kooperasi, dia akhirnya luluh dengan air mata di dada sang pemuda.

"Benarkah?" suara Kei setipis kapas

"Hm hm."

"Benarkah?" ulang Kei.

"Hei, berapa kali harus kubilang kamu cantik?"

Kei akhirnya meruntuhkan gengsi yang ia bawa sejak lahir dan membenamkan wajah di perpotongan leher Tetsurou. Aneh, ia temukan damai di sana.

"Selamanya. Selamanya."

* * *

><p><strong>note.<strong> midnight fic. udah bye


End file.
